There are known electric power tools in which settings of operating conditions, such as a maximum value and a minimum value of a screw fastening torque and starting characteristics of a motor rotation number with respect to an operation amount of a trigger switch, can be changed through an external device, such as a personal computer (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 below).